


Мне снишься ты

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз готов поклясться, что у него нет никаких сверхъестественных способностей (разве что кроме сверхспособности доставать Дерека в два слова, а всех остальных людей - в пять), готов поклясться, что не записывался ни в какой Гринпис или Общество Помощи Сумасшедшим Оборотням.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Тепло прижимающегося к спине тела абсолютно живое, не эфемерное, самое настоящее. Стайлз на долю дюйма подается назад, чтобы прижаться теснее, прочувствовать рельефные изгибы мышц, чтобы убедиться, что это снова он. Хотя, кто еще может прийти сюда?  
  
Дыхание теплое и влажное, какое-то пошло-изнемогающее, но с чужих губ не срывается ни единого звука. Теплый воздух, вырвавшись из чужого рта, тонкой пленкой оседает на коже: за ухом, на шее, у кромки волос. Волк дышит неровно, прерывисто, будто только что пробежал чертову уйму километров.  
Стайлз не удивится, если окажется, что это правда, но у него никогда нет возможности выяснить: губы немеют, язык кажется огромным неповоротливым, непослушным слизняком, не реагирующим на команды мозга, голосовые связки будто вырезаны - иначе Стайлз не может объяснить свою неспособность издать ни единого звука.  
  
Волк жмется теснее и интимнее, но в его движениях не чувствуется похотливой пошлости, ощущается что-то другое, куда более глубокое, с болезненным привкусом и горьким послевкусием, приправленным необычайной сладострастностью, кажущейся чем-то запредельно неправильным даже здесь, сейчас, в мире без звуков, в мире бесконечной темноты, в мире, где есть только два живых - а живых ли? - существа.  
  
Дыхание зверя за спиной выравнивается, грудная клетка вздымается ровно и протяжно, будто хищник силится завыть или зарычать, но, как и всегда, из глотки не вырывается ни звука.   
  
Стайлз хотел бы закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что увидит дальше, но эта реальность не позволяет ему уйти от нее, цепляется тонкими ложноножками за нервные окончания, не давая им работать в правильном режиме, не давая им подчиняться мозгу, не давая Стайлзу подчиняться самому себе. Юноша слегка проседает под привычной теплой тяжестью, опустившейся на его плечи. Волк вытягивает вперед руки, опираясь на человека, демонстрирует алые от крови манжеты и рукава белой шелковой рубашки, демонстрирует ладони, полностью изукрашенные алыми потеками, пальцы, с которых еще стекает теплая, не свернувшаяся кровь. Багровая жидкость собирается под когтями и между пальцами, впитывается в немного огрубевшую кожу, собирается густыми каплями на кончиках когтей, и Стайлз снова подставляет под стекающую кровь свои лодочкой сложенные ладони, стараясь поймать падающие капли, а когда оборотень обессиленно и обреченно опускает руки - ловит его ладони, сжимая, гладя, растирая чужую кровь по своим пальцам.  
  
Сон прерывается внезапно, без каких-либо прелюдий.   
  
В одну ночь Стайлз может проснуться от своего крика, разбудить шерифа, может трястись полночи после этого, не зная, куда спрятаться от этого видения, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знает - второй раз за ночь волк в его сон не придет.  
  
А иногда Стайлз просыпается от сотрясающего тела оргазма, от удовольствия, прошивающего каждую клетку тела, и тогда до утра подросток лежит, глядя на ровный скучный потолок. Успокаивается его нарочитой скучностью, упивается ей, гоня от себя мысли о мужчине, приходящем к нему во сне.  
  
Стайлз готов поклясться, что у него нет никаких сверхъестественных способностей (разве что кроме сверхспособности доставать Дерека в два слова, а всех остальных людей - в пять), готов поклясться, что не записывался ни в какой Гринпис или Общество Помощи Сумасшедшим Оборотням.   
  
Стайлз уверен, что ничем не может помочь волку, приходящему к нему во сне по нескольку раз в неделю.  
  
Стайлз невольно задерживает взгляд на ладонях Питера каждый раз, когда видит его. Бывший альфа лишь усмехается, решая, по всей видимости, не обращать внимания на причуды неугомонного мальчишки.  
И Питер никогда не носит белых рубашек.  
  
А ночью приходит снова, бесшумно подступая к замершему посреди черного и пустого ничто человеку. Снова прижимается грудью, снова показывает окровавленные руки, все повторяется раз за разом не неделю и не месяц, почти полгода, и Стайлз следует четко выверенному сценарию короткой нереальной пьесы.


	2. Chapter 2

Однажды, когда Стайлз вновь засматривается на лежащие на столе руки Питера, бывший альфа отвлекается от монитора ноутбука и, наклонившись вплотную к уху мальчишки, тихо, жарко и пошло выдыхает:  
\- У тебя фетиш на мои руки?  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, отшатывается, вскакивая на ноги, стараясь не смотреть на усмехающегося мужчину. Но все равно смотрит - Хейл разглядывает свою правую ладонь, то выпуская, то убирая когти, чуть улыбается, качая головой и кося взглядом на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз предпочитает сбежать.   
  
Но в следующий раз Питер щурится почти сердито, вновь поймав на себе долгий, изучающий взгляд мальчишки.  
  
\- Или у тебя фетиш на меня, мальчик? Что ты меня рассматриваешь каждый раз, как экспонат в музее?  
  
\- Изучаю, - Стайлзу до смерти охота показать оборотню язык. - Ты же опасный психопат и все такое. Вот, присматриваюсь к твоему поведению.  
  
Хейл устало хмыкает - видно, что шуточки про "опасного психопата" поднадоели ему давно и изрядно.  
  
Стилински задумывается - какого черта они двое постоянно остаются наедине. Будто вселенная считает, что кроме Стайлза больше некому составить компанию плохому волку ни в реальности, ни во сне. Мысли быстро ускользают под внимательным взглядом холодных голубых глаз.   
  
Питер поднимается с кресла - Стайлз впервые обращает внимание на странный геометрический узор обивки, - проходит мимо журнального столика со стеклянной крышкой и подходит к подростку, чуть наклоняясь. Волк шумно тянет носом воздух, демонстративно принюхиваясь, едва ли не касаясь шеи человека. Стайлза пробирает дрожью от этой близости - снова нежеланной, - и он с силой ударяет оборотня в плечо, стараясь оттолкнуть от себя. Вервольф делает шаг назад, на секунду, с коротким рыком, трансформировавшись, но быстро возвращает контроль человеческой своей сущности, скрещивая руки на груди и наклоняя голову к плечу.  
  
Стайлз, хоть и старается снова не смотреть на мужчину, невольно усмехается этой позе - Хейл похож на большого сердитого пса, увидевшего что-то любопытное, непонятное и немного не вписывающееся в его картину мира.  
  
\- С каких пор ты меня боишься, Стилински? - бывший альфа в этот раз предпочитает не заходить издалека.  
  
\- И с чего ты взял, что я тебя боюсь, большой серый волк? Ты опасный психопат, иногда развлекающийся массовыми убийствами в перерыве между бокалом коньяка и очередной книгой в вычурном кожаном переплете, чего мне тебя бояться? - мальчишка вновь пялится на руки бывшего альфы, стараясь не замечать услужливо подкидываемого мозгом образа этих же рук, покрытых кровью.  
  
\- Стилински, ты отвратительный врун, - Питер раздраженно закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что я отвратительно лгу? Или что я отвратительно нагло лгу?  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, что ты отвратительно много болтаешь. И отвратительно откровенно на меня пялишься, - тонкие губы изгибаются и немного зло. - Что ты такого во мне внезапно увидел?  
  
\- А что тут можно увидеть? Все та же язвительная ухмылка, футболки с пошленьким вырезом, и тонна сарказма, - Стайлз отступает на несколько шагов. - Мне пора.  
  
\- Куда?  
  
Подросток изумленно приоткрывает рот, передергивая плечами.  
\- С каких пор тебе это интересно? Я могу вообще посчитать это домогательством...  
  
\- Куда ты сейчас идешь, Стайлз? - Питер даже не усмехается, лишь наклоняется еще немного ближе.  
  
\- Дела у меня, волчище. Я подросток и у меня дела. Целые горы дел. Я еще не все порно в интернете пересмотрел, ты же понимаешь, - мальчишка бормочет все тише и невнятнее, нервно вцепляясь пальцами в край извечной красной худи.  
  
\- То есть, ты идешь домой? - оборотень настойчиво заглядывает в глаза, раздражает навязчивостью и неприятием факта существования чужого личного пространства.  
  
Стайлз, неожиданно для себя, кивает настолько неуверенно, будто Хейл только что спросил, понимает ли Стайлз, каким образом понятие Т-дуальности относится к теории суперструн.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, как дойти до дома? - обеспокоенности в голосе Хейла не слышится, только гольное любопытство.  
  
Стайлз раздраженно фыркает, поворачиваясь к оборотню спиной.  
  
Проблема состоит в том, что Стайлз не может представить себе не то что карты ближайшей местности, но даже схемы предстоящего маршрута.  
  
Но до дома он добирается, а ночью ему снова снится Питер. Навязчивый, жаркий, молчащий. Горячее дыхание дурманит, запах крови будто отключает способность мыслить. Оборотень проводит окровавленными руками по ладоням мальчишки, подныривает пальцами под красную толстовку, гладит кожу влажными теплыми пальцами, и Стайлз дрожит от его прикосновений, возбуждаясь все сильнее, чувствуя нарастающий жар и тяжесть разгоряченного тела за спиной. Обернуться так и не получается, все что Стайлз может себе позволить - завести назад руки, сжимая бедра оборотня, прижимая его к себе.  
  
Все еще влажные от крови пальцы подбираются к соскам, теребят, ласкают, часто касаются напряженной плоти. Стайлз не чувствует боли, но он совсем не уверен, что сейчас влага на пальцах оборотня - это не его, Стайлза, кровь. Она стекает тонкими ручейками, согревая холодную кожу, впитываясь в ткань мягких домашних штанов, и Стайлз, пугаясь, сильнее вцепляется в бедра волка, вжимая его в себя, стараясь не думать о явно крупном возбужденном члене, прижимающемся к ягодицам.  
  
Подросток просыпается под утро, выстанывая чужое, не вызывающее никаких теплых чувств имя, едва ли не плача от собственного бессилия.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько недель Стайлз сам приходит к нему - измотанный, побледневший, от него дурно несет передозом аддерала, длинные тонкие пальцы дрожат, а голос хриплый и ломкий.  
  
\- У меня проблемы со сном, - мрачно информирует Стайлз поднявшегося ему навстречу альфу.  
  
\- Я не психоаналитик, Стилински, - волк смотрит настороженно и странно.  
  
\- Мне снишься ты, - Стайлз старательно фокусируется взглядом на Питере, потому то окружающая обстановка, стоит обратить на нее внимание, расплывается, превращается в темное дрожащее пятно. Стайлз думает, что действительно переборщил с аддералом, куда сильнее чем бывало когда-то в моменты депрессий. Хотя, быть может, дело в недостатке сна.  
  
Питер реагирует предсказуемо - пошло ухмыляется, показывая вполне человеческие клыки, а затем смеется, запрокидывая голову.  
\- Правда? - отсмеявшись, снова смотрит на подростка. - Занимательно. Надеюсь, это никак не связано с тем недосмотренным порно, о котором шла речь в прошлый раз?  
  
\- Нет, - Питер удивленно вскидывает брови, когда мальчишка не отвечает ему привычной пулеметной очередью сарказма. - Нет, ты просто... приходишь. И руки в крови. Много крови, она еще теплая и пахнет омерзительно. Я это вижу уже каждую ночь. Раньше было реже, а теперь - каждую ночь... А иногда... - подросток краснеет, низко опуская голову и замолкая. - Неважно.  
  
\- Стайлз, - Хейл делает шаг вперед, приближаясь к вздрогнувшему человеку.  
  
\- Свали из моей головы, пожалуйста, - бывший альфа никогда не слышал таких умоляющих интонаций в голосе мальчика. - Пожалуйста, Питер, я просто не могу больше. Я не знаю, какого черта ты творишь, я не знаю, на кой хрен ты лезешь в мою голову, в мои сны, просто свали!  
  
\- Тише.  
  
Волк хмурится.  
  
\- Стайлз, я не лезу в твои сны. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
У мальчишки дрожат губы, брови сходятся к переносице, когда он начинает остервенело мотать головой.  
  
\- Как думаешь, я тебе верю, волчара? Думаешь, это возможно? Каждую хренову ночь, - Стайлз сжимает кулаки. - Все пропахло кровью. В моих снах все пропахло кровью. Я не могу спать. Я не хочу спать. Я не хочу... - человек снова резко обрывает мысль - Питер чувствует терпкий запах стыда.  
  
\- Перескажи, что происходит, - оборотень коротко сверкает холодной лазурью глаз, надеясь, наверное, утихомирить этим мальчишку.  
  
Стилински предпочитает показать - разворачивается к оборотню спиной, чуть притопывает, и приказывает:  
\- Вытяни руки.  
  
Вервольф слушается, вытягивая обе руки, опираясь на плечи подростка, и Стайлз немного подается назад, мягко притираясь спиной к груди Хейла.  
  
\- Вот. И я стою, не могу обернуться. Только смотрю на твои руки, а с них кровь стекает. Очень много крови - на рукавах рубашки, на запястьях, на ладони, на когтях, все в крови. И её запах повсюду.  
  
\- Если ты не можешь обернуться, то откуда знаешь, что это я прихожу? - Питер говорит тихо, практически шепчет в самое ухо, и Стайлза бросает в дрожь от того, как теплым дыханием обдает кожу. Все как во сне.  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
\- Я просто знаю. Всегда знал, что это ты, - мальчишка ведет ладонями по рукам оборотня, от предплечий к запястьям, изучающе оглаживая, затем медленно ощупывает ладони, нервно касаясь горячей кожи холодными, чуть влажными пальцами, и удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
Стайлз почти видит стекающую с рук мужчины кровь, и невольно старается стереть ее, чувствуя, как Хейл прижимается щекой к виску, некоторое время молча наблюдая за его действиями.  
  
\- Это все? - шепот задумчивый и мягкий, обволакивающий. - Больше ничего не происходит?  
  
\- Остальное - не твое дело, - со злостью бросает подросток, выворачиваясь из-под рук оборотня. - Если ты ничем не можешь мне помочь, то я и не должен нихрена тебе рассказывать. Ты можешь мне помочь?  
  
Волк зло и насмешливо скалится в ответ на агрессию, бросая едкое:  
\- Я не прихожу к тебе, Стайлз. Поверь, у меня есть куда более интересные занятия. Вламываться в мокрые сны семнадцатилетнего подростка - не мой фетиш.  
  
Юноша молчит некоторое время, сбито дышит, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки, смотрит на носки своих потрепанных конверсов, мелко, зябко вздрагивает, зло прикусывая нижнюю губу. Злость отступает, на ее место приходит усталость, обреченность и жалость к самому себе.  
  
\- И ты не знаешь, что происходит? - юноша безвольно опускает руки, не оборачиваясь к отстранившемуся оборотню.  
  
\- Не имею понятия, - Стилински удивляется, услышав в голосе волка ноты беспокойства.   
  
\- Что ж... Жаль, - Стайлз делает шаг в сторону, еще один, стараясь разглядеть в окружающем сумраке хоть что-то. - Придется тебе поверить.  
  
Очертания серых стен расплываются перед глазами, покачиваясь, и подросток, перебарывая тошноту, снова оборачивается к Хейлу, фокусируясь. Мир приобретает некую, все еще недостаточную резкость.   
  
\- Заканчивай с таблетками, Стайлз, - Питер немного раздраженно вздыхает, тянет носом воздух, принюхиваясь. - Сколько? Две дневных дозы? Три?   
  
\- Пока две, - Стайлз цепляется взглядом за стоящий позади Хейла диван, затем отводит взгляд чуть вбок, осматривая низкий кофейный столик, чуть поворачивает голову, теряя Питера из виду, и мир снова становится мутно-серым пятном. - Но еще одну или две вместо сна. Сложно считать, - Стилински отвечает на автомате, сдерживаясь, пытаясь найти взглядом стол.   
  
\- Твое желание сдохнуть даже меня угнетает, - бывший альфа делает шаг в сторону, отворачиваясь, и Стайлз чувствует, как к горлу снова подступает тошнота. Мальчишка мечется взглядом по помещению, пытаясь вновь отыскать мужчину, и только найдя - успокаивается, делает глубокий вдох.  
  
Питер наблюдает за ним с любопытством, чуть хмуря светлые брови.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер приходит ночью - настоящий, по-животному жаркий, молчаливый. Стайлз пытается сорваться с постели, смутно надеясь, что это его сон принял новые очертания, смутно опасаясь этого же. Но там, под закрытыми веками, всегда тихо, есть только тепло и прикосновения, а сейчас Питер негромко, веско роняет "Успокойся и спи", коротко удерживая пытающегося скатиться с кровати Стайлза за плечо. Стилински боится обернуться, но слушается, принимая происходящее с какой-то тоскливой покорностью, от которой ему самому хочется зарыдать. Хейл соблюдает дистанцию в пару-тройку дюймов, но Стайлз все равно чувствует жар его тела, сквозь свою рубашку, сквозь тонкий джемпер Питера, и тепло это неожиданно успокаивает, усыпляет - Стайлз проваливается в омут глубокого, неожиданно спокойного сна, и спит до самого утра, просыпаясь не от собственного крика или стона, не от сковывающих тело, слишком сильных, неприятных ощущений, а просто от желания проснуться.   
  
Постель еще хранит тепло чужого тела, а окно в комнате открыто.  
  
Следующей ночью Питер приходит снова, и на этот раз грубо зажимает Стайлзу рот рукой, когда тот пытается его спросить о том, что происходит. Прикосновение пугает, сердце тяжело бухает в грудной клетке, когда широкая ладонь накрывает губы, когда неласковые пальцы вжимаются в щеку, причиняя боль. "Спи" - снова выдыхает Хейл в затылок юноши, и, выждав несколько секунд, убирает ладонь от его лица.  
  
Стайлзу не нравится происходящее, и больше всего не нравится упираться взглядом в мутно-серую неопределенность, которая вроде бы, по логике, должна быть стеной его комнаты.  
  
\- Можно я перевернусь? - едва слышно проговаривает Стайлз, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию за спиной.  
  
\- Зачем? - недовольный шепот наверняка сопровождается едкой усмешкой.  
  
Молчание затягивается, Стайлз неуверенно пожимает плечами, глядя на свои, сминающие однотонную простынь, подрагивающие пальцы.  
  
Хейл со вздохом сдается.  
  
\- Повернись. Стайлз, повернись ко мне, - повторяет, когда подросток не реагирует на первое разрешение.   
  
Стилински оборачивается рывком, осторожно протягивая руку, и касаясь раскрытой ладонью груди оборотня. Стайлз поджимает губы, поднимая на мужчину вопросительный взгляд, и Питер приподнимается на локте, чуть вскидывая брови, намекая, что Стайлзу неплохо бы озвучить свой вопрос.  
  
\- Ты можешь мне сказать, что то, что происходит - не сон? - неуверенно выговаривает Стайлз, скрещивая руки на своей груди.  
  
\- Могу, - легко, не задумываясь, отвечает Хейл, и Стайлз хмурится сильнее, понимая, что на неверно заданный вопрос получил ожидаемо ненужный ответ.  
  
\- Я имел в виду - это правда? То, что сейчас происходит - правда?  
  
\- Стилински, или спи, или философствуй здесь в одиночестве, - светящаяся лазурь окрашивает кромку радужки. - Ты меня понял?  
  
\- Я тебя понял, - чуть приторможенно отвечает Стайлз, опуская вдоль тела руки и наклоняя голову, почти упираясь макушкой в грудь мужчины.  
  


***

  
  
Питер приходит несколько ночей подряд, и Стайлз чувствует себя ощутимо лучше с каждым наступившим утром. Чужое дыхание, чужое тепло, чужое тело не неприятны, уже почти привычны; прогибающийся под дополнительным весом матрас - гарант спокойствия, сна без сновидений, сна, когда Стайлз действительно спит. И тем страшнее в одну из ночей не услышать едва различимых шагов подходящего к кровати мужчины, не почувствовать, как тот ложится рядом на постель, не ощутить его странной, неизвестно чем обусловленной, защиты.   
  
Сон не идет, точнее, он подкрадывается, тянет свои теплые мягкие щупальца, а Стайлз упорно старается не закрывать глаза, пытаясь понять, почему, после стольких ночей, проведенных в этой комнате, сегодня Питер не пришел.   
  
Ответ приходит глубоко заполночь, и Стайлз срывается с постели, подходя к незашторенному окну, высовывается из него, едва удерживаясь пальцами за подоконник, чтобы удостовериться, чтобы увидеть в небе далекий молочно-серебристый лик полной луны.  
  
"Полнолуние", - несколько раз четко проговаривает про себя Стайлз. "В полнолуние оборотни дома не ночуют, это точно". Неуместное "дома" вызывает короткий смешок. "В полнолуние оборотни..." Стайлз пожимает плечами, не до конца уверенный в том, что знает или хочет знать, чем оборотни, подобные Питеру Хейлу, занимаются в полнолуние.  
  
Стайлз меряет шагами комнату, рассматривая серые стены, серые плакаты, изображение на которых не представляется возможным рассмотреть, серую мебель, серый и тусклый свет лампы, все вокруг неопределенно-пыльного цвета на первый взгляд, но стоит задержаться на чем-то, начать рассматривать, как что-то начинает меняться, как если бы Стайлз видел перед собой красного цвета настольную лампу, но не смог бы объяснить, что она именно красная даже самому себе.   
  
Усталость наваливается огромным снежным комом, и Стайлз сползает по стене на пол, все еще не отрывая взгляда от чертовой настольной лампы, от одного вида которой желудок сжимает спазмами. Остается только лишь отвести взгляд, вцепиться пальцами в волосы, и попытаться не дать себе уснуть.  
  
На этот раз Питер - тот, что приходит во сне, - настойчив и пугающ больше обычного. По длинным пальцам струится кровь, и Стайлз смотрит и смотрит на его ладони, не в силах отвести взгляд, снова вдыхает тошнотворный запах крови, отшатываясь, невольно прижимаясь к оборотню спиной, когда одна ладонь накрывает его лицо, мазнув липкой теплой влагой вниз, к шее, а вторая блуждает по груди, по животу, где-то сжимая сильнее, где-то едва ощутимо поглаживая. Толстовка тяжелеет от впитавшейся крови, а она никак не останавливается, пачкая белый шелк рубашки Хейла.  
  
Но сон обрывается - резко, непривычно, - обрывается болью в переносице, от столкновения с чужим твердым плечом, обрывается тихим злым рыком, обрывается жесткими, болезненными прикосновениями с трудом контролирующего свою силу оборотня.  
  
Стилински выдыхает с непередаваемым облегчением, даже не думает сопротивляться сжимающим его рукам, только благодарно трется щекой о темно-синюю ткань, обтягивающую плечо Питера - то ли футболка, то ли еще что-то.  
  
\- Не молчи, - жестко приказывает Хейл, и Стайлз внезапно сонно улыбается этому тону, мотая головой, когда мужчина встряхивает его за плечи. - Стайлз? - вот теперь в его голосе слышится беспокойство, но совсем невовремя, по мнению Стайлза. Стайлзу хорошо, его избавили от кошмара, у него немного побаливает переносица и бок, который Питер слишком сильно сжал несколько секунд назад, да и плечи, в которые тот впивается пальцами, тоже начинают болеть, но все это сущие мелочи.  
  
\- Лампа красная, - медленно проговаривает Стайлз кивая в сторону злосчастной лампы.  
  
Хейл приподнимает брови, оборачиваясь, и через несколько мгновений поворачивается обратно, к Стайлзу, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и дергая вслед за собой несопротивляющегося подростка. Стилински понимает, что у него затекли ноги, когда он, качнувшись, упирается ладонями и носом в грудь мужчины. От Питера пахнет хвоей, одеколоном и, немного, мокрой шерстью, но после въедливого запаха крови этот - едва ли не лучший в мире.  
  
\- Она не красная, - ровно произносит Хейл, буквально кидая Стайлза на "его" половину кровати.  
Стилински перекатывается набок, чтобы еще раз взглянуть.  
  
\- Красная, - повторяет с легким сомнением. - Точно.  
  
Питер качает головой, и Стайлз недоумевающе хмурится.  
  
\- Ну футболка-то на тебе синяя?  
  
\- Футболка - синяя, - Питер мельком оглядывает себя, чтобы удостовериться, - но лампа не красная.  
  
\- А какая-по твоему? Алая? Цвета рассвета над морем? - Питер, судя по взгляду, почти готов улыбнуться - или усмехнуться, но неясная Стайлзу обеспокоенность перевешивает, Хейл ложится на кровать в привычной манере проговаривая:  
  
\- Спи.  
  
\- Ответь немедленно, - Стайлзу нечем угрожать оборотню, это он от него зависит, а не наоборот, но Стилински решает рискнуть необычной благосклонностью Хейла.   
  
\- Зеленая, Стайлз. Лампа - зеленая.  
  
\- Ага, конечно, - Стилински недоверчиво смотрит на демонстративно закрывшего глаза оборотня, а затем вновь бросает взгляд на дурацкую, изумрудно-зеленую лампу.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Чем занимаешься? - Стайлз вздрагивает, поворачиваясь к окну. Питер с хмурой задумчивостью рассматривает колыхающуюся на ветру занавеску, затем переводя не менее хмурый и задумчивый взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
\- Какое тебе дело? Отстань со своими дурацкими... - Стилински замолкает, низко опуская голову, почти упираясь лбом в столешницу письменного стола, за которым сидит. - Ладно, извини, я погорячился. Ничем я не занимаюсь, - Стайлз неуверенно оглядывает пустой письменный стол. - Кажется. Почему ты пришел?  
  
Питер проходит в комнату, бросая на столешницу тонкую книгу без каких-либо надписей на обложке, без картинок, вообще без опознавательных знаков.  
  
\- И что это? - Стилински кривится, перелистывая пустые белые страницы.  
  
Хейл наблюдает за ним с мрачным удовлетворением.  
  
\- Ты можешь мне что-нибудь объяснить, волчара? Что происходит?  
  
\- Не могу, - бывший альфа садится на кровать, и несколько секунд молчит, сосредоточенно рассматривая ножку стола.  
  
\- Чувак, ты меня беспокоишь, серьезно, - Стайлз вздыхает. - Нет, я тебе безмерно благодарен за то что ты ночами приходишь меня спасать от себя самого, но... Я подозреваю, что ты сам виноват, ну, ты же мучил Лидию кошмарами. Может ты и меня? Ну... случайно там или как.   
  
\- Нет, - жестко обрывает его оборотень, откидываясь поперек постели и подкладывая руки под голову. - Я точно ничего не делаю.  
  
\- Почему тогда мне снишься ты? И почему мне ничего не снится, когда ты рядом? - Стайлз поворачивает стул, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать мужчину.  
  
\- Я не знаю, почему у тебя такие странные сны, - медленно выговаривает Питер, рассматривая потолок. - Послушай меня, мальчик...  
  
\- Э-эй! - Стилински возмущенно фыркает. - Ты, престарелый дядюшка-оборотень, выбирай выражения!  
  
\- Замолкни, - Хейл лениво скалит клыки, продолжая смотреть на потолок. Делай то, что я тебе говорю, ясно? Или черта с два я еще хоть раз приду вытаскивать тебя из твоих кошмаров.  
  
\- Я приду к тебе и буду тебя доставать, пока ты не согласишься, - Стайлз легкомысленно улыбается.  
  
\- Опиши мне дорогу от твоего дома до лофта. На какой улице сворачивать, в какую сторону. Давай.  
  
Улыбка сползает с лица Стайлза, уступая место недовольной, обиженной гримасе.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? Купи себе навигатор, блохастый.  
  
Питер предпочитает пропустить мимо ушей лишнюю болтовню и, снова сев на кровати, едко усмехается, не сводя взгляда со Стайлза и выжидающе приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Я паршиво объясняю, - Стилински неопределенно взмахивает руками. - Едешь, едешь и упираешься в огроменную складскую махину в самом захезанном районе города. Ладно, райончик не самый паршивый, но так себе.  
  
\- И сколько времени занимает дорога? Если ехать со средней скоростью?  
  
\- У нас сегодня день идиотских вопросов? - Стайлз отворачивается. - Прекрати меня пугать, волчара. Что за стремную книжку ты приволок?  
  
\- Не нервничай, - Питер в пару шагов оказывается за спиной у Стайлза, укладывая ладонь на его затылок, но продолжить не успевает, потому что Стайлз срывается на истеричный хриплый шепот:  
  
\- Вот сейчас я реально нервничаю. Очень даже. Питер, ты бы не мог меня не трогать, пожалуйста?   
  
Стайлза пробирает сильной дрожью, но он не пытается уклониться от прикосновения, просто сидит, замирая, продолжая вздрагивать до тех пор, пока Хейл не убирает ладонь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе оборотня преобладают задумчивые интонации. - Стайлз, я тебе повторяю: ты делаешь то, что я тебе говорю, или остаешься со своими кошмарами один на один. Я не стану тебе помогать. Я вообще далек от идеи безвозмездной помощи.  
  
\- Ну, в этом-то никто не сомневается, - Стайлз даже почти не дышит, смотря ровно перед собой - Питер не сразу догадывается, что с ним, а сообразив - уходит из-за спины мальчишки, становясь сбоку. Стайлз шумно выдыхает, поднимая на него взгляд. - Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
\- Чтобы ты делал то, что я говорю. Иначе я тебе помочь не смогу. Решай.  
  
\- Мало ли что придет тебе в голову, волчара, - Стайлз качает головой, кривясь. - Сделки с тобой по определению не могут быть выгодными ни для кого, кроме тебя...  
  
\- У меня есть выгода в том, чтобы ты пришел в норму, - Питер облокачивается на стол, наклоняясь к подростку. - И чем скорее, тем лучше. Мое терпение не бесконечно.  
  
\- Зачем тебе это? - растерянно тянет Стилински, неуверенно отодвигаясь от слишком близко наклонившегося оборотня.  
  
\- А вот этого я тебе докладывать не обязан, - Хейл усмехается, выпрямляясь и скрещивая руки на груди. - Ну так как?  
  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз медленно кивает. - Но я откажусь, если меня перестанут устраивать условия сделки. И я понимаю, что ты тогда больше не придешь.  
  
\- Меня устраивает, - бывший альфа отходит от стола, на этот раз садясь в кресло, оставаясь в поле зрения Стайлза. - Тогда возьми тетрадь и ручку.  
  
Подросток непонимающе смотрит на Питера, затем, также непонимающе - на пустой стол, и неуверенно трясет головой.  
  
\- Правый ящик стола, - непривычно мягко произносит Питер. - Черная ручка и зеленая тетрадь. Возьми их.  
  
\- Ты что, шарился в моем столе? - недовольно бурчит Стайлз, обнаруживая искомое в указанном месте. - Нам надо установить какие-то правила, типа там "неприкосновенность частной жизни и собственности" или...   
  
\- Не надо, - Хейл немного раздраженно постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику. - Кстати, какого цвета кресло?  
Стайлз коротко выругивается.  
  
\- Ты меня достал, ты понимаешь? Серое оно. Обычное серое кресло, - Стайлз устало трет ладонями глаза и виски, на мгновение замирая взглядом на пальцах, отстукивающих незнакомую мелодию на подлокотнике. - Серое кресло в темно-синюю полоску. Скажешь, что я опять неправ? - вскидывается, сердито глядя на оборотня.  
  
\- Скажу, что у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство стиля, Стайлз.  
  
\- Это мама выбирала, - ручка со стуком падает на пол, когда Стайлз разжимает пальцы. - Просто в зале теперь ни к чему три кресла да еще и диван, поэтому я забрал одно к себе.  
  
\- А у твоей мамы чувство стиля присутствовало, - непонятно резюмирует Питер. - Ладно, к черту интерьер, подними ручку, и записывай, что я тебе говорю.  
  
\- Пошел ты, - едва слышно выдыхает Стайлз, наклоняясь за закатившейся под стол ручкой.  
  
Питер надиктовывает какой-то простейший математический пример из программы, наверное, за второй класс, подходит, рассматривая Стайлзовы каракули, и, не удержавшись, спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что неспособность разобрать собственный почерк - один из признаков шизофрении?  
  
\- Я могу разобрать свой почерк, спасибо за беспокойство, - Стилински показывает волку язык. - И что теперь?  
  
\- Теперь решай. Не смотри на меня так, - Хейл кривится. Просто сделай одолжение, реши и скажи мне ответ.  
  
\- Да это в уме можно решить, - Стайлз пренебрежительно фыркает.  
  
\- Да я ничего не имею против, - Хейл удобнее устраивается в кресле. Стайлзу он напоминает человека, приготовившегося очень долго ждать.  
  
Стройный, хоть и корявый ряд цифр, как кажется Стайлзу, смотрит на него с презрением, числа категорически отказываются взаимодействовать друг с другом, равно как и со знаками сложения и умножения. Подросток сердито косится на дремлющего в кресле оборотня, с трудом сдерживая желание запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.   
  
\- Проблемы? - Хейл приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
Стайлз натужно сглатывает, отводя взгляд.  
  
\- Я знаю, как это решать. Это ж для детсада, - Стилински делает глубокий вдох, сжимая ладонями виски. - Что со мной такое?  
  
Питер немного вздрагивает от истеричного выкрика мальчишки, поднимается с кресла, подходя ближе, даже протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться худощавого плеча, но Стайлз отшатывается, глядя на мужчину со злостью и непониманием.   
  
\- Сосредоточься. Не отвлекайся, просто думай об ответе. И пиши то, что думаешь. Мне кажется, с устным счетом пока стоит повременить.  
  
\- Я болен? - Стайлз тоскливо смотрит на чистый, расчерченный на клетки листок. - Я ведь болен? Или свихнулся.  
  
\- Ты не сошел с ума. А больным ты всегда был, - если первая фраза звучит абсолютно серьезно, то вторая сочится сарказмом - Стайлз резко дергает рукой, впечатывая локоть оборотню в бедро.  
  
\- Очень умно, - резюмирует Хейл. - Пиши.  
  
\- Я не могу. Не хочу, - мальчишка морщится, катая по столу ручку.  
  
"Мне страшно", - Стайлз почти хочет это сказать, но думает о том, что невыносимо будет увидеть в ответ презрительную усмешку, и упорно молчит, опуская голову. Мысли ускользают, но Стайлзу все-таки удается сосредоточиться, записывая цифру за цифрой, удивляясь тому, насколько кривобокими они выходят. Питер опирается локтями на стол, совсем рядом, размеренно, ровно дышит, ощущается до странного живым, почти неуместным.  
  
\- Мне страшно, - все же произносит Стайлз, поворачивая голову и упираясь лбом в плечо оборотня. - Мне охуительно страшно, Питер.   
  
\- Ну, ты хотя бы решил пример, - Хейл не спешит отстраняться, вообще не двигается.  
  
\- Правда?   
  
\- И даже верно.  
  
Стайлз не знает, стоит ли теперь вообще поднимать на Питера взгляд, или лучше зажмуриться, и попытаться скрыться в неизвестном направлении. Хотя навряд ли это направление надолго останется неизвестным для оборотня, обладающего идеальным нюхом.   
  
\- Ты устал?  
  
Стайлз чуть приподнимает голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с холодными, светлыми глазами, слабо усмехается своему в них отражению.  
  
\- Мне страшно, - тихо повторяет, не отводя взгляда. - И голова болит.   
  
Хейл выпрямляется, осторожно притягивая подростка к себе, и Стайлз послушно идет следом, негромко вздыхая, и норовя прижаться к оборотню.  
  
Питер смотрит на человека с сомнением, но молча ложится рядом, когда мальчишка заваливается на кровать, подтягивая ноги к груди. Стайлз слабо всхлипывает, когда оборотень несмело, осторожно укладывает руку на его плечо, поглаживая, но не отстраняется, напротив, придвигается ближе, прикрывая глаза и мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз смеётся, когда Питер оттягивает ему нижнее веко, вглядываясь в зрачок, смеётся, и говорит, что Питер если и похож на врача, то только на доктора Франкенштейна. Хейл успевает отвесить несносному ребенку подзатыльник прежде, чем тот пустится в размышления на эту тему, не могущие привести ни к чему лестному для оборотня. Стайлз хмыкает, послушно снова утыкаясь носом в тетрадь, и водит ручкой по бумаге, отвлекаясь снова и снова.  
  
Бесполезно выяснять, зачем Хейл периодически притаскивает пустостраничные книги, зачем заставляет решать детские примеры, из-за которых голова у Стайлза будто набитый речной мокрой галькой мешок - тяжёлая, внутри шумит, и, кажется, где-то подтекает.  
  
Питер говорит "Ты не сумасшедший", и это единственное, что можно от него добиться. Хейл лениво скалит клыки, часто и тихо рычит, часто прикасается, и Стайлз незаметно для себя привыкает. Привыкает не задавать вопросов, на которые не получит ответ, привыкает отвечать на вопросы, в которых не видит смысла, привыкает делать то, что говорит бывший альфа.   
Привыкает впиваться пальцами в чужую руку, когда становится совсем тяжело или слишком больно.  
  
"У меня панические атаки", - виновато вздыхает Стилински, когда Хейл аккуратно расцепляет пальцы, сжимающие его запястье. Питер поджимает губы, качает головой, но снова ничего не отвечает, кивая в сторону тетради и нерешенного примера.   
  
Ночью Стайлз тихо шепчет "Спасибо", сам точно не зная за что, иногда льнет к мужчине, несмело обнимая, пряча лицо.  
  
Хейл глухо выдыхает "Спи".  
  
Кошмаров больше нет, есть только тяжесть в голове и воспоминание о них, есть невнятное ощущение, что не все в порядке, где-то на краю сознания бьет хвостом выброшенная на берег золотая рыбка, хватает губами губительный воздух, раздувает жабры, предупреждает о чем-то - слишком немо и слишком далеко.  
  
А волк близко. Волк тёплый и живой, живее, чем сам Стайлз себя ощущает, и шутки про зомби-дядюшку кажутся неуместными, сходят на нет, и однажды Стайлз говорит об этом Питеру. Даже не говорит - спрашивает: "Почему ты живее меня?".  
  
Спрашивает ночью, чтобы можно было спрятать глаза, не видеть вопросительного взгляда, чтобы потом вообще можно было списать этот вопрос на полночный бред.  
  
"Вот из-за таких вопросов ты скоро станешь намного менее живым", - привычный мягкий рык прокатывается по комнате, и Стайлз, успокоившись, прижимается теснее, уже слишком откровенно, вдыхая запах: сладко-пряный, тёплый, чуть-чуть отдающий бензином, хвоей и какими-то лекарствами.  
  
Стайлз думает, что нужно будет завтра спросить у Питера, откуда этот больничный запах.  
  
"Доктор Франкенштейн", - негромко сопит Стилински в шею оборотня, чуть не заурчав от короткого поглаживания, пришедшегося на спину.   
  


***

  
  
В ту же ночь - наверное, - Стайлз снова просыпается от собственного крика.   
  
\- Больно... - всхлипывает, вжимаясь лицом в плечо проснувшегося оборотня. - Больно, очень... и холодно.  
  
Хейл водит ладонями по голой коже, задирая, вовсе сдергивая футболку подростка, но не находит источника боли, вообще не чувствует ее в теле мальчика, не может забрать, хоть и пытается.  
Стайлз дрожит и льнет ближе, кусает губы, жмурится; цепляется ледяными пальцами за руки оборотня, заходится в новом приступе дрожи, едва ли не воя, сгибаясь, обхватывая себя руками. Питер с трудом переворачивает мальчишку на спину, заставляя выпрямиться, удерживает его запястья, чувствуя, как короткие ногти впиваются в кожу, процарапывая, когда Стайлз снова и снова вздрагивает, невольно сжимая пальцы.  
  
\- Больно, - жалобно скулит, распахивая кажущиеся сейчас невероятно огромными и темными глаза. - Питер...  
  
В голосе надежда хлещет через край, и волк, не имеющий понятия, как помочь, не могущий даже забрать боль, беспокойно рычит, соображая.  
  
\- Расслабься, - неуверенно шепчет, проводя руками по дрожащим плечам, стараясь хотя бы согреть. Мальчишка норовит сжаться в комок, но не уходит от прикосновений и продолжает дрожать, даже когда оборотень укутывает его в по-летнему тонкое одеяло.  
  
\- Стайлз, - встряхивает подростка за плечи, - не смей отключаться.  
  
Стилински смотрит мутно и куда-то мимо, клонит голову к плечу, будто проваливаясь в сон, но глаза не закрывает и продолжает натужно дышать через рот, мелко вздрагивая и изредка давясь воздухом.   
  
Щелчок пальцами перед лицом - Стилински слабо, неуверенно фокусируется на руке, корчит обиженную, несчастную гримасу, и скулит что-то невнятное, тянет руки к оборотню, пробираясь холодными пальцами под тонкую кофту, блаженно мычит, прижимая раскрытые пятерни к спине мужчины, и затихает. Хейл неохотно избавляется от кофты, ложась рядом с мальчишкой, и тот вжимается в него всем телом, по-детски доверчиво, с каким-то щенячьим урчанием.  
  
\- Как ты? - Стайлз вроде бы затихает, но не спит, и Питер решает проверить.  
  
\- Мерзну... - тихий и смущенный голос откуда-то из района грудной клетки, в которую Стилински упирается лбом. - Извини. Я не знаю, что это было. Уже не больно. Только холодно.  
  
\- Постарайся не засыпать, пока не согреешься, - бывший альфа медленно оглаживает хрупкую человеческую спину вдоль позвоночника. - Говори о чем-нибудь. Ты же любишь болтать. Вот и болтай.  
  
Стайлз несколько минут тихо возмущается по поводу сказанного Хейлом, потом задумчиво, отвлеченно водит кончиками пальцев по груди, боку и спине оборотня, кажется, совершенно не беспокоясь о возможной ответной реакции, потом снова прижимается весь - маленький, хрупкий, беззащитный.  
  
\- В древней Спарте таких, как ты, сбрасывали со скалы, - лениво поддерживает разговор Питер, когда Стайлз уже перестает так ощутимо дрожать.  
  
Стайлз возмущен. Стайлз считает, что он, возможно и слабый, но уж точно не "некрасивый". Ну не настолько. Ну слегка-то привлекательный...  
  
В голосе мальчишки чувствуется такое искреннее беспокойство, что Питер сдается.  
  
\- Хорошо. Сначала любовались, а потом сбрасывали.  
  
\- А может, таких как я покупали какие-нибудь престарелые извращенцы для личных нужд. Или не очень престарелые, - осмелев, Стайлз вжимается носом в шею оборотня.  
  
Питер перебарывает желание выяснить какие-нибудь подробности о личных нуждах извращенцев, и, убедившись, что мальчик вполне согрелся и разомлел, привычно выдыхает:  
  
\- Спи.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Питер, в шестой раз взглянув в тетрадь Стайлза, исчерченную сложночитаемыми каракулями, снова говорит "Неверно", Стилински забирает у него тетрадь и ручку, отходит к столу, садится на стул, а затем швыряет и ручку, и тетрадь в оборотня. Хейл, впрочем, легко уворачивается, приводя Стилински в состояние, близкое к бешенству.  
  
Несколько минут проходят в полной тишине, разбавляемой только тяжелым, натужным дыханием Стайлза. Чуть успокоившись, он встает, но бывший альфа осаживает его коротким "Сядь", и продолжает рассматривать с уже ставшим привычным любопытством, приправленным беспокойством.  
  
\- Ты давно видел Лидию? - Питер наклоняет к плечу голову, прищуриваясь.  
Стайлз молчит достаточно долго, медленно моргает, и только когда Хейл окликает его по имени, вздрагивает, удивленно переспрашивая:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Когда ты последний раз был в школе? Помнишь число? - Питер бросает взгляд на окно, разглядывая по-летнему зеленые кроны деревьев, поднимается с кресла и подходит ближе.  
  
\- Помню ли я вчерашнее число? - Стилински хмыкает, вслед за Питером поворачиваясь к окну. - Третье ноября. Скажешь, я не прав?  
  
\- Скажу, что ты был в школе третьего ноября, - Хейл, жестко сжимает темные взъерошенные волосы на затылке Стайлза, заставляет его запрокинуть голову, и, внимательно глядя в карамельные, подернутые легким испугом глаза, медленно и четко выговаривая каждое слово, спрашивает:  
  
\- И что вчера было в школе?  
  
\- Экономика, две истории, химия, английский, тренировка, - без запинки выдает Стилински.   
  
\- Что будет завтра?  
  
Стайлз непонимающе моргает, и Питер со вздохом отходит, нервно прохаживаясь по комнате. Стилински с недоумением следит за ним.  
  
\- Так, - Хейл оборачивается, нервно постукивая пальцами по бедру. - Когда ты в последний раз видел кого-нибудь, кроме меня?  
  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - мягко улыбается Стайлз, вставая со стула. - Ты постоянно задаешь странные вопросы. Но я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас.  
Питер дожидается, пока мальчик подойдет вплотную, мягко укладывает ладонь на гладкую щеку, большим пальцем поглаживая подбородок, и тихо просит:  
  
\- Повтори последний вопрос, который я тебе задал.  
  
\- Ты спросил, что вчера было в школе, - Стайлз смотрит на бывшего альфу как на умственно отсталого, но нежно любимого ребенка. - Ты сегодня еще более странный, чем обычно, знаешь?  
  
\- Знаю, - у Хейла уставший голос, измученный взгляд, и Стайлз не находит лучшего решения, чем потянуться к его губам, аккуратно целуя.   
  
Оборотень не отвечает, но и не отталкивает, и Стайлз отстраняется сам, обходя Хейла, поднимает тетрадь, недолго ползает по полу в поисках ручки, и тихо, феноменально тихо, без единого произнесенного слова, садится за стол, выдирая из тетради очередной лист и выкидывая в стоящую в углу комнаты корзину для мусора.  
  
Питер закрывает глаза, борясь с желанием сжать ладонями виски и завыть. Или заорать, или зарычать. Неважно. По его прикидкам тетрадь должна была давным давно кончиться, а попадать скомканным листком бумаги в корзину десять раз из десяти Стайлз, при его неуклюжести, просто не может.  
  
\- Реши этот чертов пример.  
  
Стайлз чуть вздрагивает от непривычной злости, звучащей в голосе мужчины, давится воздухом, сильнее, до хруста, сжимая в ладони ручку, и тихо скулит, когда осколки пластмассы впиваются в кожу. На порезах выступает кровь, растекается по ладони, и Стайлз замирает, зависает, смотрит стеклянными глазами на свою руку, на текущую кровь, смотрит мимо чертыхающегося Питера.  
  
Отрезвляет его только пощечина. Подросток обиженно смотрит на оборотня, а затем на свою руку.  
  
\- Что ты так заистерил? - Хейл чуть ли не шипит, мягко проводя большим пальцем по ладони, по влажной коже, по затянувшимся царапинам.  
  
\- Я пропустил момент, как ты вылизываешь мне руку? - Стайлз неуверенно улыбается, поднимая взгляд на Питера.  
  
\- Пропустил, слава всем богам, - Хейл смотрит недоверчиво. - Ты боишься крови?  
  
\- Нет, не особо, - Стайлз смотрит на свою руку и на пальцы Питера, её сжимающую. - Просто... я не знаю. До этих снов не боялся, может, теперь боюсь. Мне давно ничего не снится. Ничего такого. Спасибо, - Стилински смущенно улыбается, морща нос.  
  
\- А что снится? - Питер отпускает его ладонь. - Что тебе снится, Стайлз?  
  
Подросток хмурится.  
  
\- Я не помню, - пожимает плечами. - Мне кажется, что что-то снится, но я не могу наутро вспомнить что, даже никаких обрывков. Но это "что-то", оно не страшное. Мне не страшно засыпать.   
  
Голос становится тише и задумчивее, Стайлз с сомнением смотрит на оборотня, затем аккуратно кладет ладонь на его волосы, поглаживая, наблюдая за вервольфом с любопытством.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - Питер чуть раздражен, но не настолько, чтобы Стайлз убрал руку.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил, - Стилински проводит кончиками пальцев по виску к шее мужчины. - Почему ты постоянно рядом? Я не против, нет, просто это непохоже на тебя.   
  
\- Я же говорил тебе - мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел в норму, - Хейл садится на пол, хмурясь, вопросительно изгибая бровь, когда Стайлз, наклонившись, оказывается совсем близко, уточняя:  
  
\- Но я в порядке. Мне не снятся кошмары. Со мной все в порядке, Питер, - тонкие пальцы неуверенно оглаживают челюсть, - но ты все еще здесь. Я не против, - повторяет тише, настороженно заглядывая в голубые глаза.  
  
Хейл понимает, что произойдет дальше, и успевает отодвинуться, встать на ноги раньше, чем Стайлз снова прижмется в попытке поцеловать его.  
  
Стилински непонимающе хлопает ресницами, невозможно длинными, девчачьими ресницами, обиженно прикусывает нижнюю губу, опуская голову, и иррациональное желание утешить расстроенного ребенка разгорается где-то под ребрами, расплавленным свинцом заливает мысли и чувства, и волк на задворках человеческого разума неодобрительно косит лазурным глазом.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз виновато улыбается оборотню, просыпаясь с ним в одной постели. Улыбается, но не удивляется, не задает вопросов, которые Хейлу очень хотелось бы услышать, не видит ничего неправильного в происходящем, почти никогда не начинает разговора сам. Питер греет в ладонях его холодные, тонкие пальцы, и безмолвно костерит себя за бессилие, за неумение помочь. Хотя все не так уж плохо - Стайлз решает простенькие примеры, угадывает - а может, действительно различает, - цвета, может рассказать, как доехать до лофта, до школы, до ветеринарной клиники, хоть и не может вспомнить, зачем бы ему понадобилось ездить в ветклинику.  
  
Стайлз не выходит из комнаты, и Питер его не вынуждает - сам опасается открывать дверь, отделяющую комнату подростка от всего остального мира. Стайлз помнит обрывки вчерашних разговоров и иногда смеется, рассказывая оборотню какие-то случаи из своей жизни. Случаи, связанные только с самим Стайлзом, и никогда - с кем-то из его друзей, родственников или просто знакомых. Стайлз не называет ничьих имен, и когда Питер в очередной - сотый, наверное, - раз спрашивает его про кресло, в котором имеет привычку сидеть, наблюдая за старательно выводящим свои каракули на тетрадном листе подростком, Стайлз лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами, в точности описывая бежевую с мелким травянистым узором, обивку, но так и не сумев вспомнить, откуда оно вообще в его комнате взялось.  
  
Стайлз говорит, что Питер "странный", что он "совсем на себя не похож". Хейл устал настолько, что не находит в себе сил отпираться, и просто отвечает, что здесь ему не от кого и незачем прятаться. Стайлз не верит. Стайлз помнит странные, совершенно не нужные ему вещи, но забывает важные, необходимые. Да и те что помнит - постепенно истираются из памяти, подменяются чем-то другим, какой-то недоступной Питеру игрой воображения, лишенной логики и смысла.   
  
Но для Стайлза все логично. У него все хорошо, ему не снятся кошмары, правда, у него часто мерзнут пальцы и без повода подскакивает сердцебиение, но он считает, что у него все в порядке, и уже привычно усмехается-улыбается беспокойству, залегшему в голубых глазах оборотня.  
  
В Стайлзе много детской, щенячей непосредственности - куда больше, чем обычно, много наивности и совсем нет подозрительности, как нет и каких-то тормозов, ограничителей. Стайлз тянет волка к себе, не смущаясь ни его возрастом, ни его прошлым, целует поначалу несмело, ожидая ответа, затем, получив желаемое, жадно, с придыханием, с тихим стоном в губы.  
  
Хейл точно знает, что сдается не из жалости - мальчишка ему нравится, и Стайлз это безошибочно чувствует, может быть - помнит, подставляясь все более откровенным ласкам, горячим губам, сильным, чутким ладоням. Питер выделяет секс с ним потому, что это первый раз, в котором нежности больше, чем похоти. Желание целовать, ласкать, гладить доверчивого мальчишку перевешивает любое другое, и Питер с ним нежен, так, как не позволял себе ни с кем. Стайлз платит сполна - красивыми стонами, жаром открытого, доверчивого тела, прикосновениями тонких пальцев. Стайлз льнет и ластится, разморенный оргазмом, засыпает, мерно посапывая в плечо Питера, сонно обнимая его поперек груди.   
  
Хейл перестает задавать вопросы, перестает надиктовывать примеры, но Стайлз этого не замечает. Для него все спокойно, для него все - как обычно, только из глаз волка, которого Стилински в шутку - или всерьез - называет "своим", уходит беспокойство, сменяясь тоской и грустью, странной, ни на что не похожей болью.   
  
Стайлз редко смотрит в его глаза - их выражение нарушает идиллическую картину мира. Вместо этого он обнимает оборотня за плечи, прижимается губами к шее, просит тепла и ласки. И получает, получает мягкие, приправленные каким-то отчаяньем, поцелуи, получает согревающие, заставляющие тело млеть, прикосновения.   
  
Они почти не разговаривают, только касаются друг друга, и, если Стайлза все устраивает, то Питер чувствует, что подошел уже к той грани отчаяния и бессилия, возле которой любое его действие не имеет значения. Стайлз большую часть времени дремлет, не засыпая совсем, но и не пытаясь активничать; молчит - Хейл запоздало вспоминает, что уже несколько дней Стилински не произносит ни слова; только жмется теснее, когда снова замерзает.  
  
Питер не без труда выпутывается из цепких объятий снова задремавшего мальчишки, переносит его на кровать, укладывая, укрывая одеялом, чтобы не замерз, тоскливо смотрит в сонные, лишь самую малость обеспокоенные глаза, ласково поглаживая подростка по щеке.  
  
\- Ты куда? - Стайлз непонимающе хмурится, пытаясь обнять мужчину за шею, но руки слушаются плохо, соскальзывают обратно на одеяло.  
  
\- Спи, - Питер аккуратно целует его, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Я не могу без тебя спать, - Стайлз мягко улыбается, будто объясняет очевидные вещи. - Ты ведь знаешь.  
  
\- Так нужно, - в голосе оборотня проскальзывает былая, уже непривычная Стайлзу сталь. - Закрой глаза.  
  
Стилински привык слушаться, он покорно закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к давящей тишине в комнате.  
  
Тишина и пустота давят на виски, на грудную клетку, тяжелый ком, внезапно образовавшийся где-то в груди, давит на сердце и на легкие, мешая вздохнуть, не давая пошевелиться. Пустая комната оборачивается полузабытой темнотой, в которой есть место лишь двоим, и в которой Стайлз очень не хочет оказаться вновь.  
  
Истошный крик тонет в вакууме кошмара, смешиваясь с тошнотворным, сильным запахом крови.   
  
И больницы.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ну, вы, молодой человек, умеете преподносить сюрпризы, - мужчина, возраста ближе к "почтенному", в белом халате, мягко улыбается.  
  
Губы не слушаются, горло саднит, будто сорванное долгими криками, глаза болят, будто в них кто-то насыпал песка. И в эти самые глаза мужчина, безжалостно придерживая верхнее веко пальцем, и не давая зажмуриться, поочередно светит фонариком.  
  
\- Реакция на свет хорошая, - врач удовлетворенно кивает. - Я это все к тому, молодой человек, что за мою двадцатилетнюю практику вы первый, кто очнулся от комы с криком. Знаете, обычно больные в вашем состоянии более... спокойны, скажем так. Но я склонен считать это не таким уж плохим признаком. Как у нас с речевыми функциями? Говорить можешь? Попробуешь?  
  
Кислородная маска отлипает от лица, и воздуха сразу же начинает нехватать, но Стайлз, пересиливая боль в саднящем горле, бесконечно медленно выговаривает "Могу", с трудом шевеля языком. Правую руку обдает теплом - Стайлз с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть шерифа - осунувшегося, постаревшего лет на десять, не прячущего ни счастливой улыбки, ни выступивших на глазах слез.  
  
Маска опускается на место, врач удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
\- Пока отдыхай. Через несколько часов придет сестра, проведет несколько тестов. Шериф, я бы хотел с вами переговорить.  
  
Джон нехотя выпускает руку сына из своей, шепотом обещает скоро вернуться, и выходит из палаты - Стайлз с трудом следит за ним взглядом, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Отец возвращается через минуту, снова сжимая ладонь Стайлза, тот в ответ пытается хоть немного сжать пальцы, и ему это даже удается - на лице Джона расцветает самая счасливая улыбка из всех, что Стайлз когда-либо видел.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, сынок, - шериф уверенно кивает. - Теперь все будет хорошо. Ты попал в аварию, только вряд ли ты об этом что-то помнишь. Точнее, тебя сбила машина.  
  
Стайлз неуверенно качает головой, стараясь сфокусировать уставшие глаза на отце.  
  
\- Но все будет хорошо, - снова повторяет шериф.  
  
Стайлзу не нравятся эти повторения. В них есть что-то обезнадеживающее.   
  


***

  
  
В следующий раз Стайлз видит отца и Мелиссу. Миссис Маккол держит в руках блокнот, присаживаясь на край кровати, мягко предупреждает:  
  
\- Я сниму маску, попробуй некоторое время подышать без нее. И постарайся ответить на мои вопросы, хорошо?  
  
Стайлз медленно моргает, когда попытка кивнуть проваливается.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
  
Вопрос нетрудный, и юноша, медленно ворочая языком, проговаривает:  
  
\- Стайлз Стилински. Семнадцать лет. Живу в Бэйкон Хиллс. С детства дружу с вашим сыном, Скоттом.  
  
На недлинную фразу уходит, кажется, вечность, но Мелисса терпеливо ждет, записывая.  
  
\- Сколько пальцев видишь?  
  
\- Два.  
  
Женщина удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
\- Вопрос посложнее. Если не сможешь ответить, не расстраивайся - вообще удивительно, что...  
  
\- Кома? - Стайлз понимает, что выговорить "Врач сказал, что я очнулся от комы, он что имел в виду? Серьезно? Мать вашу, серьезно?" он просто не сможет.  
  
\- Три недели, - осторожно кивает Мелисса. - Удивительно, что при отсутствии удовлетворительной реакции на лекарства, положительная динамика в отношении функций мозга была просто... поразительной.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе хмурится.  
  
\- Когда тебя привезли и прооперировали, шансов, что ты очнешься почти не было. Отсутствие реакции на внешние раздражители, на препараты, минимальные показатели на приборах... Функции мозга не восстанавливаются так быстро, это невозможно. А пару дней назад, все показатели снова пошли на спад. А сегодня ты заорал как... не знаю, Стайлз... и пришел в себя. Клиническая картина фантастическая. А теперь ответь на мой следующий вопрос в списке, - женщина поворачивает к Стайлзу свой блокнот, показывая рисунок. - Что изображено?  
  
\- Синий шар, - отвлеченно, медленно проговаривает Стайлз, не совсем понимая, как вяжутся его воспоминания о последних нескольких... мозг отказывается как-то ограничить отрезок времени, проведенный под опекой Питера Хейла, и Стайлз зажмуривается, судорожно вдыхая воздух, которого снова становится слишком мало.  
Мелисса говорит что-то успокаивающее, снова нацепляя на лицо мальчишки маску, шериф сильнее сжимает руку сына, и Стайлз снова отключается.  
  


***

  
  
Через две недели Стайлз сидит на больничной кровати, растерянно улыбаясь Скотту, только что закончившему сжимать его в объятьях. Скотти бы, наверное, так и не прервал бы этого увлекательного занятия, но вошедшая Мелисса отвесила сыну подзатыльник, заявив, что он такими темпами переломает несчастному все его едва сросшиеся кости.  
  
На вопрос Стайлза, что же все-таки произошло, толкового ответа ни шериф, ни Мелисса ему дать не смогли, да и Скотти неуверенно пожимает плечами, в конце-концов выдавливая из себя только одну фразу:  
  
\- Спроси у Питера. Он тебя нашел.  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, хватая губами воздух, судорожно ища эту осточертевшую уже за две недели маску. Скотт порывается позвать кого-то, но Стилински остервенело мотает головой, выравнивая дыхание. Воспоминания о Питере слишком живые и настоящие, голос, запах, тепло рук и тела, все настолько реальное, что Стайлз с трудом заставляет себя верить в то, что все произошедшее ему привиделось, приснилось, было простой галлюцинацией больного, ослабленного мозга.  
  
Разговоры на нейтральные темы Стайлзу даются легко, точнее разговором это назвать сложно - Скотти рассказывает что-то о школе, о Дереке и Айзеке, об Эллисон, о происходившем в городе, о Лидии, а Стайлз слушает, иногда теряя нить разговора и переспрашивая, иногда просто задавая вопросы и что-то уточняя.  
  
Жизнь, в общем-то, шла своим чередом, за исключением того, что стая поочередно полным составом бродила где-то неподалеку от лежащего в коме человека.  
  
\- Ты тут пару раз чуть совсем не умер, - сообщает Скотт как бы между прочим. - Мама сказала, что это было... близко. Мы очень волновались. Даже Дерек.  
  
Стайлз слабо улыбается. "Даже Дерек". Забавно. Даже грозный крутой альфа достал с чердака свою эмоциональность, воспользовавшись ей настолько, что даже Скотти заметил. Стайлз не спрашивает про Питера, не хочет лишних вопросов, не хочет рассказывать о том, что происходило по ту сторону его сознания.  
Кошмары еще мучают его, особенно по ночам, когда он остается в палате один, но в них нет той силы, они - точнее, он, - не вызывают такого ужаса.  
  
Стайлзу просто страшно, но он всегда может открыть глаза, вдохнуть пропитанный запахом лекарств больничный воздух. Нет никаких проблем, с тем, чтобы проснуться.  
  


***

  
  
Еще через две недели Стайлз все-таки оказывается дома. Сломанные ребра в норме, шрамы на груди и спине так и останутся, а привычный бардак на голове скрывает длинный, но едва заметный шрам.  
  
В честь своего возвращения домой на своих двоих и в нормальном состоянии, Стайлз закрывает глаза на отцовскую диету, разрешая шерифу заказать пиццу. Марафон Звездных Войн - святое дело, как-никак.  
  
По ночам Стайлзу немного тоскливо. Странно, как в сознание въелось это ощущение жаркого живого тела рядом, ощущение покоя и защиты.  
  
В лофте старший Хейл не появляется, а Дерек на вопрос о зомби-дядюшке лишь невнятно передергивает плечами, роняя что-то вроде "людей не убивает - и ладно". Еще пара недель в режиме дом-лофт, проходят без происшествий.  
  
Стайлз выясняет, что мудака, размазавшего его по асфальту и скрывшегося с места, полиция, стараниями шерифа, нашла в одном из соседних городков. Стайлз его не видел, да и не особо хотел. Больше он все-таки хотел понять, какого черта он в три часа ночи оказался чуть ли не на окраине города, один, и какого черта там же через какое-то время оказался бывший безумный альфа.  
  
Дерек неодобрительно качает головой, но все-таки сдает Стайлзу адрес родственника.  
  


***

  
  
Головные боли прошли, кошмары - почти прошли, ребра тоже не беспокоят - решив, что с физической стороной произошедшего все боле-менее улажено, Стилински все-таки решается. Замирает перед железной дверью одной из квартир в центре города, вжимая до упора кнопку звонка.  
  
Наверное, не стоило раздражать чуткий оборотнический слух долгой преливчатой трелью, потому что Питер, все-таки соблаговоливший открыть дверь на третьей минуте ожидания, вовсе не выглядит хоть сколько-либо благодушным.  
  
\- Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, - обреченно констатирует оборотень, пропуская Стайлза в свою квартиру.  
  
В любом другом состоянии Стайлз бы принялся разглядывать обстановку, все-таки его давно мучил вопрос, как и где проводит часы досуга любящий подпустить таинственности в свой образ, оборотень. Но сейчас ему откровенно не до того, Стилински буквально трясет от напряжения, немного - от злости. Он идет вслед за Хейлом, плюхается в предложенное кресло, и сердито смотрит на устроившегося напротив вервольфа.  
После пары минут молчания Хейл вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
  
\- Рассказывай, - Стайлз поджимает губы, стискивая подлокотники ладонями. - Все говорят, что ты меня нашел. Там, на дороге. Что произошло?  
  
Прежде, чем мужчина успевает открыть рот, Стайлз вскидывает вверх указательный палец, уточняя:  
  
\- Я не спрашиваю об аварии. Я спрашиваю о том, что было до нее или после. Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
  
\- Скажи, тебя отец тренировал вести допрос или ты насмотрелся ширпотребных криминальных драм? - холодная усмешка кривит тонкие губы, и у Стайлза сердце сдавливает тисками от нахлынувших, полных нежной ласки, воспоминаний.  
  
\- Ты можешь мне ответить? - спрашивает уже мягче, просяще, не в приказном тоне. - Я должен знать.  
  
\- Это мне решать, - в голосе Питера слышится мрачное самодовольство.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, почему я оказался ночью черт знает где, и почему я об этом ничего не помню?  
  
\- Подумай, - Хейл пожимает плечами. - До той ночи ничего странного не происходило?  
  
Стайлз вспоминает. Напряжение гулкой тяжестью оседает в основании черепа, но что-то проясняется, вспоминается.  
  
\- За пару недель до этого... Я проснулся на кухне. Потом в коридоре, когда шел к лестнице. И еще раз - на первом этаже, - Стилински краснеет, опуская голову. - У меня бывает, я хожу во сне. Но не так далеко. По дому иногда брожу. Но никогда не выходил на улицу. До туда идти минут двадцать, а я вообще был босиком!  
  
\- Ну, что поделать, - глубокомысленно роняет оборотень.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что произошло, - Стайлз устало трет ноющий висок. - Скажи мне. Питер, пожалуйста. Я никому ни слова не пророню, даже если ты пытался сотворить со мной какую-нибудь гадость, обещаю. Я с ума схожу.  
  
Стайлз замолкает, просяще глядя на равнодушного, спокойного мужчину. Питер медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Мне все еще снится тот кошмар, - тихо проговаривает Стайлз. - У тебя есть белая рубашка?  
  
Что-то в глазах оборотня меняется, пробивается сквозь стену безразличия, что-то слишком необычное для Питера Хейла, для такого, каким его видят все окружающие, и что-то очень знакомое Стайлзу.  
  
\- Я нашел тебя на дороге, - медленно проговаривает Питер. - В ужасном состоянии, всего в крови. Много крови, много боли.   
  
\- Руки в крови, - едва слышно уточняет Стайлз, не поднимая взгляда. - Повсюду кровь. Запах отвратительный. И твои руки - все в крови. И рубашка в крови.  
  
Хейл кивает, замолкая.  
  
\- Это ведь не все? - Стилински сглатывает, стараясь справиться с приступом зябкой, немного пугающей, дрожи. - Расскажи мне все, пожалуйста.  
  
Оборотень молчит, чуть кривя губы, и Стайлз срывается на просящий хрип:  
  
\- Пожалуйста. Ты ведь что-то сделал. Зачем? И что? Питер, я никому не скажу, я никому не рассказывал вообще ни о чем, даже о своих кошмарах, пожалуйста!  
  
Злые слезы обжигают роговицу, и Стилински закусывает губу, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Страх подступает к глотке, страх, непонимание, какое-то отчаяние.  
  
\- Когда Дитон говорит о тебе, он говорит так, будто Неметон, отметив тебя, дал тебе какую-то силу, - неспешно и тихо начинает Питер. Стайлз замолкает, поднимая непонимающий взгляд на оборотня.  
  
\- Он, скорее всего неправильно трактует произошедшее. И меня ввел в заблуждение, - голубые глаза наливаются неестественной лазурью. - Тебе эта сила, если бы она была, ни к чему. А мне бы пригодилась, - Хейл задумчиво постукивает когтями по подлокотнику, глядя куда-то мимо.  
  
\- И что ты сделал? - неслышно сипит Стилински.  
  
\- Попытался выяснить хоть что-то. Найти в тебе... не знаю. Что-то, что могло бы мне пригодиться.  
  
\- Хотел захапать чужое, - мрачно резюмирует Стайлз.  
  
\- Можно и так выразиться, - Питер спокойно кивает. - Проблема в том, что в тебе нет ничего... Ничего сверхъестественного. Должно быть, должно было остаться хоть что-то, но ничего нет. Только склонный к лунатизму ребенок, пытавшийся убежать от волка, лезущего в его сны.  
  
Стайлз застывает, неверяще глядя на Хейла.  
  
\- Это из-за тебя... Но я не помню ничего такого. Никаких снов...  
  
\- Это нормально, - Питер коротко пожимает плечами, поджимая губы глядя на мальчишку с каким-то отвратительным сочувствием. - Ты и не должен был ничего помнить. Просто я понятия не имел, что ты ходишь во сне. А когда понял - понял, что с тобой что-то не так, - пошел тебя искать.   
  
\- Мог бы этого и не делать, - безжизненно и сухо роняет Стайлз, сглатывая горький, обжигающий комок в горле.  
  
\- Мог, - Питер кивает. - И никто бы никогда не узнал, что с тобой произошло.  
  
\- Сука! - Стайлз срывается с кресла, подлетая к оборотню.  
  
Хейл чуть морщится от первого удара, пришедшегося в челюсть, и перехватывает запястье Стайлза, не давая ударить еще раз.  
  
\- Какая же ты, блядь, тварь, Хейл!  
  
Стайлз пытается вывернуться, ударить или укусить, но затихает, когда оборотень с силой дергает его на себя, буквально роняя себе на колени. Подросток болезненно мычит, зажмуриваясь, хватаясь руками за плечо Питера - перед глазами все плывет, голова кружится, боль выстилает стенки черепа изнутри, дезориентирует, сжимает легкие.   
  
Питер осторожно ведет ладонью по затылку, забирая боль - Стайлз судорожно втягивает воздух, закашливаясь, отталкивает руку оборотня, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
\- Отвали, - хрипит, когда бывший альфа поднимается следом.  
  
\- Давай я отвезу тебя домой, - ровно проговаривает Питер.  
  
\- Иди на хуй, - кривится Стайлз, отшатываясь. - Я ведь... Я... тебя...   
  
Стилински не договаривает - вылетает из квартиры, из дома, переводя дыхание только на улице, сжимая ладонями виски, едва ли не падая на землю.  
  
Разочарование, горечь, все это выжигает изнутри, оставляет только одно, абсолютно животное желание - выть.  
  
  
Питер укоризненно и немного устало качает головой, садясь в то кресло, где только что сидел Стайлз, принюхиваясь к его запаху. Волк, не слишком разбирающийся в перипетиях человеческих отношений, смотрит строго и вопросительно. Питер усмехается, проговаривая сам для себя:  
  
\- Он умный мальчик. И еще придет.


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз не знает, удивляет ли его то, что Питер не просто не ищет с ним встречи, но и попросту игнорирует, не реагируя даже на привычные, полные сарказма замечания, раньше всегда приводившие если не к не менее язвительному ответу, то, хотя бы к эмоциональному их эквиваленту - тихому, недовольному рыку, скептично изогнутой брови, едкой усмешке.  
  
Старший Хейл молчит, не ведется на провокации, становящиеся все более откровенными, потому что Стайлз не понимает. Просто не может понять, в пазле не хватает нескольких кусков, не дающих собрать картину в единое целое. Наверное, происходящее его не удивляет. Просто Стайлз замечает.  
  
Не хватает последней капли, нажатия на спусковой крючок, толчка в спину - Стайлз не подходит и не спрашивает. В голове смешиваются два образа человека, с которым он собирается говорить, путаются, переплетаются и по отдельности ни один из них не кажется настоящим, имеющим право на существование. Поначалу Стайлзу приходит в голову вопрос - какой из этих двух образов реален, но вслед приходит и понимание, что оба. Или ни один из них.   
  
Стайлз присматривается к старшему Хейлу, старается сделать это незаметно, но все равно иногда не успевает отвести глаза, и ответный взгляд ему кажется насмешливым, настороженным и выжидающим.  
  
Стилински прихватывает из отцовского бара бутылку виски - и пусть он не уверен, что ему можно или хочется его употребить, и пусть он уверен, что оборотни не пьянеют, - надвигает на лоб капюшон красной худи, и отправляется прямиком в капкан, хотя, точнее, в лапы зверя. Где-то плещется уверенность, что Хейл не станет уходить от разговора, разве что в привычной манере недоговаривания, поэтому Стайлз все-таки приходит, с садистским удовольствием снова вжимая кнопку дверного звонка до упора, и не отпуская ее, даже когда железная дверь открывается. Питер вздергивает вверх брови, разглядывая протянутую бутылку, переводит взгляд на вторую руку Стайлза, все еще тиранящую несчастный звонок.  
  
\- Нужно будет его отрезать, - негромко хмыкает Питер, и только тогда Стилински переступает порог, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
Хейл хмурится, рассматривая протянутую бутылку, и качает головой:  
  
\- Верни это в отцовский бар, мальчик.  
  
Слабый, отдающий ароматом стыда румянец расползается по лицу подростка, и Питер не без удовольствия наблюдает за этой картиной, ровно втягивая в легкие запах чужой нервозности.  
  
\- Я хочу поговорить, - твердо повторяет Стилински, поднимая взгляд на оборотня. Тот молча отходит чуть в сторону, и Стайлз проходит по квартире вперед, усаживаясь в то же самое кресло, что и в прошлый раз, опуская злосчастную бутылку рядом с креслом на пол. Хейл не садится - становится напротив, насмешливо глядя сверху-вниз, и от этого взгляда становится неуютно, зябко. Стилински невольно сплетает в замок замерзшие пальцы.   
  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить, - с легкой издевкой уточняет-напоминает Питер.  
  
Стайлз думает, что стоило записать свою обвинительно-возмущенную речь, и зачитать ее с выражением. А еще лучше - записать на диск и послать оборотню. И уехать из города, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с холодом голубых, равнодушных глаз, помнящихся Стайлзу совсем другими - взволнованными, ласковыми на грани с нежностью. Слова покрываются изморозью и с тихим неприятным похрустыванием разбиваются на маленькие осколки, ледяным крошевом наполняя голову.  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Стайлз все же отводит взгляд, проклиная невовремя проснувшуюся лаконичность. Нужно было бы выдать привычный получасовой монолог, обдать вервольфа смесью возмущения, обиды и злости, но получается только это:  
  
\- Зачем ты сделал это... так?  
  
Хейл понятия не имеет, что помнит Стилински, а Стайлз понятия не имеет, догадывается ли Питер о том, сколько помнит человек, но ни один из них об этом заговаривать не собирается. Точнее, Стайлз об этом заговорить не может.   
  
\- Может, я все еще надеюсь на положительный ответ на свое предложение об укусе, - Питер усмехается так, что Стайлз понимает - не надеется. Не смирился, но не надеется, даже не думал об этом до сегодняшнего момента. Лжет настолько откровенно, насколько может, чтобы не сказать правду, но ответить на вопрос.  
  
Можно сказать ему, что он лжет. Но тогда - и Стайлз в этом уверен - оборотень просто фыркнет и выставит наглого гостя из квартиры.  
  
Стилински проглатывает эту ложь, но в отместку бьёт по самому больному:  
  
\- Ты не альфа. Ты не можешь ничего мне предлагать.  
  
\- Твой дружок, Маккол, приходил ко мне и спрашивал, есть ли надежда на то, что укус поможет тебе выкарабкаться из комы, - Хейл отступает на пару шагов, опускаясь в кресло, скрещивая на груди руки, отгораживаясь от собеседника демонстративно и показушно.  
  
\- Что ты ответил?  
  
\- Что ему стоит спросить у Дерека - каково это, когда от твоей оплошности на твоих руках умирают дорогие тебе люди.  
  
Стайлз пораженно смотрит на оборотня, и тот нервно прищуривается, прикрывая ресницами мелькнувшее во взгляде беспокойство.  
  
\- Слишком жестоко на твой взгляд? - беспокойство тонет в едкой усмешке, а Стайлз качает головой:  
  
\- Слишком откровенно.  
  
Хейл делает вид, что не понимает.  
  
Стайлз негромко вздыхает, опуская голову. Оборотню приходится прислушаться, чтобы услышать его дальнейшие слова.  
  
\- Я много читал в последние дни - про кому, про вегетативные состояния, - Стилински смотрит на свои руки, задумчиво шевеля по-прежнему сплетенными в замок пальцами. - Тут же в чем основная опасность - мозг постепенно умирает, перестает действовать. Связь с телом нарушена, а за отсутствием потребности отвечать за что-то, кроме поддержания жизнедеятельности... постепенно отпадает потребность и в этом... И шансы вернуться к обычной жизни тают, - подросток говорит сбивчиво и неуверенно, будто боится, что мужчина прервет его, скажет, что все это глупости. Но Питер молчит, и Стилински, бросив на него короткий взгляд, продолжает.  
  
\- Вспомнить дорогу от дома до лофта, решить хотя бы простенький пример из дошкольной программы, вспомнить реальную обстановку в комнате, реальный цвет тех или иных предметов... У меня такая каша в голове, но если приглядеться - все вполне логично. Ты пытался меня вытащить. А я хочу знать, почему. Что ты увидел такого во мне? Что нашел такого, что тебя.. тебя!.. вынудило помогать мне?  
  
\- Ничего, - четко проговаривает Питер. - Я же сказал тебе - нет ничего.   
  
Стайлз вымучивает из себя неприязненную улыбку, поднимает взгляд на Хейла, чувствуя какую-то двойственность в его словах.   
  
\- А еще ты сказал, что что-то должно было остаться... Откуда тебе знать? - Стайлза на мгновение бросает в жар, когда он догадывается. - Скотт и Эллисон?  
  
Хейл улыбается невыносимо довольно, будто Стилински - его любимый ученик, только что блестяще ответивший на какой-то сверхсложный вопрос.   
  
\- У маленькой охотницы грязь течет по мыслям, - Питер прикрывает глаза, вспоминая. - Она сильная и собранная девчонка, она не дает этому выбраться и никогда не даст, наверное. Но  _оно_ \- там. Неметон пускает корни глубоко в сердце, оплетает его и, это видно, никогда не отпустит, несмотря на то, что идет процесс отторжения. С оборотнем сложнее, а уж с истинным, - как же Питера корежит на этом слове, - альфой, тем более. Но и в нем можно заметить потеки черноты, похожие на отравленную кровь и отравляющие мысли.   
  
Хейл замолкает, долгим взглядом меряя хмурого подростка.  
  
\- В тебе нет ничего. Я приходил снова и снова, но ничего нет. Я бы назвал это идеальной ассимиляцией.  
  
Стайлз удовольствия оборотня от этих слов не разделяет.  
  
\- Ты не назвал мне причину, - мальчишка устало вздыхает. - Я готов даже поверить, что ты пошел проверить, что со мной случилось из-за... не знаю, любопытства или чувства вины, хотя я не думаю, что ты в курсе, что это такое. Ты не нашел ничего, что смог бы забрать. Зачем ты меня... лечил?  
  
Питер молчит слишком долго, задумчиво смотрит куда-то чуть выше правого плеча Стайлза, и Стилински подозревает, что волк и вовсе не собирается озвучивать ответ на заданный вопрос, поэтому поднимается с кресла, подходя к чуть насторожившемуся оборотню медленно и плавно.  
  
\- Мне снова снишься ты, - Стайлз наклоняется к уху вервольфа, отмечая про себя, что тот не делает попыток отстраниться. - Такой, каким я тебя видел. Заботливый. Нежный. Мой.  
  
Стилински периферийным зрением видит, как мужчина поднимает руку, медленно, как в замедленной съемке, протягивая ее вперед, а затем чувствует, как кончики пальцев касаются бедра - осторожно, пробуя. Но у Стайлза не находится сил взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
\- В этом было что-нибудь... В тебе было что-нибудь настоящее? - Стайлз не отстраняется, стремясь насладиться хотя бы этим касанием.  
  
\- Что-нибудь, - Питер усмехается, тоже отводя взгляд, но Стайлз, осмелев, почувствовав в волке какую-то слабину, придерживает его за подбородок, не давая отвернуться.  
  
Стайлзу немного страшно - все-таки это Питер Хейл, всегда себе на уме и всё - к вящей своей выгоде. Стайлз даже не сомневается, что он сможет прибить надоедливого человека, а потом свалить вину... допустим, на племянника. Но Стайлзу давно уже страшно, так давно, что он уже устал от этого чувства. Как устал и от неопределенности, неизвестности, тяжеловесного хейловского молчания.  
  
У Питера сухие губы, а светлая щетина чуть колет кожу, отчего Стайлз невольно стонет, закрывая глаза. Губы сухие и теплые, улыбчивые, хотя в улыбках этих искренности и на карат не наберется. Стайлз мягко прижимается теснее, чувствуя, как пальцы на бедре, дрогнув, сильнее сжимают плотную джинсу, хоть на поцелуй мужчина и не отвечает. Стайлз не настаивает - несколько мгновений тепло дышит в его губы, потом тихо проговаривает "Ты несносен, Хейл", таким тоном, будто отчитывает провинившегося пса. Волк недоверчиво косит взглядом, ехидно прищуриваясь, а ладонь, легшая на бедро, скользит выше, под толстовку и футболку, касается голой кожи, и Стайлз еле сдерживает рвущееся с губ жалобное хныканье, закусывая нижнюю губу.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз низко опускает голову, когда ладонь под футболкой поднимается выше, обводя дуги ребер; прерывисто, неуверенно вздыхает, когда Питер тянет его ближе к себе, укладывая вторую руку на бедро, сжимая.  
  
\- Не нужно, - негромкий шепот срывается с пересохших губ, но во взгляде вервольфа эта просьба не находит никакого отклика.  
  
\- Ты сам пришел ко мне, - Питер усмехается так, будто говорит о чем-то, само-собой разумеющемся, затем отводит взгляд, обе руки опуская к пряжке ремня. Стилински сглатывает, чувствуя прикосновение. - Разве не за этим?  
  
"Может, и за этим", - Стайлз закрывает глаза, думая о том, что, возможно, так будет проще избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, от привязанности к человеку, которого в реальности никогда не существовало  
  
\- Только не делай мне больно. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, чего и у кого просишь? - Стайлз буквально слышит усмешку, чувствуя, как пальцы ловко расправляются с ремнем, с пуговицей и молнией на джинсах, как касаются низа живота над кромкой белья.  
  
\- Понимаю, - просто отвечает Стайлз, кладя ладонь на волосы мужчины, поглаживая невесомо и мягко.  
  
Стайлзу страшно, и возбуждения нет совсем, он не понимает, зачем Питер вообще делает это - аккуратно, будто фарфоровую куклу, раздевает его, относит на кровать, укладывая, зачем коротко касается пальцами кожи даже не поглаживая, просто изучая изгибы тела, зачем внимательно смотрит в глаза, перед тем, как поцеловать. Стайлз закрывает глаза, отдаваясь поцелую, растворяясь во внезапно очень сильных, настоящих ощущениях, и недовольно мычит, когда Хейл отстраняется, начиная раздеваться сам.   
  
Юноша внимательно следит за спокойными движениями мужчины, совершенно не ощущая неловкости от своей наготы, оглаживает задумчивым взглядом знакомое обнаженное тело, садится на кровати, протягивая руку, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до чужого живота. Питер щурится, замирая на пару мгновений, а затем подается ближе, не отталкивая протянутой руки, она просто соскальзывает под ребрами, и пальцы вжимаются в поясницу, тут же разжимаясь, отпуская, когда Стайлз медленно опускается спиной на кровать, не сводя взгляда с накрывающего его собой мужчины.  
  
Тишина немного давит на уши, только стук собственного сердца, неровный и нервный, отдается в голове набатом, затихая, когда сухие губы касаются виска, и тихий голос настойчиво советует-приказывает:  
  
\- Не бойся.  
  
"Я не боюсь", - у Стайлза очень хорошо получается высказать эту мысль глазами, но Питер недоверчиво качает головой, и зачем-то целует мальчика в переносицу. Нежный, очень интимный жест, от которого Стайлзу хочется расплакаться. Стилински правда думал, что Питер просто возьмет его - быстро и, возможно, грубо, может быть разменяется на короткую прелюдию, но в итоге просто трахнет его и отпустит зализывать раны, нанесенные мировосприятию и самооценке. Но Стайлз не хочет этого просить, не подстегивает мужчину оправдать его ожидания, и, внезапно, трепетно выгибается, когда теплая ладонь ложится на живот. Под кожей рассыпается хрупкий бисер, покалывая, заставляя мелко дрожать от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения. Питер целует снова - под ухом, в шею, чуть выше ключицы, легко царапая ногтями кожу у пупка, Стайлз жмурится и тихо всхлипывает.  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь сказать, чтобы я прекратил, - Стилински слабо улыбается, чувствуя прикосновение губ к подбородку.  
  
\- А ты прекратишь?  
  
\- Ты не скажешь, - Хейл тихо хмыкает, наклоняясь ниже, и аккуратно прикусывая мягкий сосок. Стайлз шипит, слегка дернувшись, и сгибает ногу в колене, прижимая к бедру Питера.  
  
\- Ты - злой волк, - Стилински неуверенно улыбается, опуская взгляд, сталкиваясь с внимательными глазами оборотня.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты умный мальчик, и это понимаешь, - Стайлз послушно поднимает ногу, опуская ее на плечо Хейла, когда тот направляет его рукой, придерживая за лодыжку, только чуть жмурится от невовремя накатившего стыда, представляя себя со стороны - обнаженным, раскрытым, едва возбужденным, под мужчиной, которого, по большому счету, почти не знает. - Но плохих волков нужно обходить стороной.  
  
Стайлз молчит, отворачиваясь, сдавленно втягивает сквозь зубы воздух, пока Хейл медленно готовит его, тепло дыша в изгиб шеи.  
  
\- Я ни с кем... - неуверенно шепчет Стайлз, но Питер обрывает его кивком:  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
Первые движения Питера не приносят боли, хоть Стайлз и жмурится в ее ожидании. Скорее происходящее непривычно, может, немного неприятно. Стайлз совершенно не помнит своих ощущений - физических - от секса в  _том_  своем состоянии. Помнит, что было хорошо так, что хотелось кричать, хотелось раствориться в этом человеке, отдаться ему полностью, сцепить руки за его спиной, и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Широкие, теплые ладони оглаживают бока, чуть сжимая бедра, притягивая Стайлза ближе, и он тихо охает от глубокого, сильного толчка, зажмуриваясь и снова широко распахивая глаза. Питер ложится на него, тяжелый и горячий, прижимается губами к шее, слабо покусывая кожу, и Стайлзу начинает нравиться происходящее: нравится близость, запах оборотня; страх уходит, забирая с собой беспокойство, и Стилински тянет руки вверх, обвивая Питера за шею, и тихо стонет на очередном его движении, чувствуя, как по телу проходит сладкая дрожь.  
  
Под веками разливается золотое, искрящееся марево; кровь бурлит от удовольствия, разливая его по всему телу, обжигая изнутри; пальцы впиваются в сильную спину оборотня, царапая; Стайлзу не хватает воздуха, и с каждым мгновением легкие будто сжимаются, не давая вдохнуть.   
  
Стайлз кончает, целуя Питера, с силой удерживая его, не давая отстраниться; кусает губы, вылизывает его рот как обезумевший, а затем стонет от облегчения, от утоленной - надолго ли? - жажды; стонет, вздрагивая, выгибаясь, и всхлипывая, пока оборотень берет его, расслабленного, доводя себя до оргазма.  
  
Стайлзу уже совсем не страшно, он перекатывается под бок откинувшемуся на спину мужчине, приподнимается, аккуратно целуя того в щеку, и ложится, зябко прижимаясь.  
  
Питер не смотрит на него, обнимая.   
  
\- Я думал, ты уйдешь сразу, - Питер проговаривает это ровно, с небольшой долей удивления.  
  
\- Я тоже так думал, - бормочет Стайлз. - Я не думал, что мне будет хорошо.   
  
Стайлзу действительно хорошо. Мысли выстраиваются стройными рядами, отогреваются, лед тает, теплом разносясь по телу. Стайлзу хорошо и все понятно - или ему так кажется. Стоит уточнить.  
  
\- Это просто секс, - пальцы оборотня медленно скользят от плеча к локтю Стайлза и обратно. - Эндорфины, дофамин... Окситоцин...   
  
\- Не лги мне, - строго произносит мальчишка, приподнимаясь на локте, заглядывая оборотню в глаза. - И каково это, когда на твоих руках, от твоей оплошности умирает дорогой тебе человек?  
  
Хейл отводит взгляд, кривя губы в горькой полуулыбке.  
  
\- Что я тебе сказал про умных мальчиков и плохих волков?  
  
\- Глупость какую-то, - Стайлз улыбается одними глазами, сохраняя абсолютно серьезное выражение лица. - Больше не будет больно. И одиноко, - тонкие пальцы скользят по лицу Питера, он недоверчиво качает головой.  
  
\- Будет хуже, мальчик. Не нужно думать обо мне лучше, чем я есть на самом деле.  
  
\- Знаешь, что еще было страшного в тех снах? - Стайлз садится, тянет на себя покрывало, кутаясь в него. Питер наблюдает за ним с незлой усмешкой, чуть прищуриваясь.  
  
\- Кроме запаха крови, - продолжает Стилински, укладывая холодную ладонь на грудь оборотня. - Чувство вины. Такое... всепоглощающее, осязаемое, давящее, доводящее до истерики самим фактом своего существования.   
  
\- Ты сказал, что я понятия не имею, что это такое, - голос бывшего альфы настолько спокоен, что Стайлзу неимоверно хочется сделать что-нибудь, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть его расшевелить.  
  
\- А еще я как-то сказал, что Дерек умеет смеяться. Я умею признавать свои ошибки.   
  
Питер резко поднимается, садясь рядом, тянет Стайлза к себе, чуть сильнее нужного надавливая большим пальцем на горло, возле нервно дернувшегося кадыка.  
  
\- Некоторые ошибки бывает поздно признавать, мальчик. Я ещё успею сделать тебе больно, если ты вздумаешь остаться рядом.  
  
\- К черту, - Стайлз выворачивается из-под его руки, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, тянет в легкие его запах, прикрывая глаза. - Никто лучше тебя самого не защитит меня от тебя же. Ты этого добиваешься? Хочешь меня защитить?  
  
Стайлз медленно, лениво касается губами шеи Питера, прижимаясь теснее.   
  
\- Иди в душ, - Хейл проводит рукой по лицу Стайлза, - иди, согрейся. Я приготовлю тебе чай.  
  
\- Чёрный, с двумя ложками сахара...  
  
\- И с молоком. Я помню, ты говорил, - оборотень по-прежнему выглядит немного удивленным и даже растерянным, когда Стилински привстает, неловко ткнувшись губами в щеку, но слабо, и даже нежно улыбается, провожая мальчика взглядом, когда тот уходит в сторону ванной.


End file.
